


【全文】电子恋人的真爱时间（庆成/增手）

by aggie1akino



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggie1akino/pseuds/aggie1akino
Summary: 基本内容就是对KOYATEGO的游戏状态心存不满的MASUSHIGE被卷入了一场奇妙的游戏体验之中。虽然说是万圣节···但是文章也和万圣节完全没有关系···基本上只是把原来一直想写的一些元素给汇集在一起开了个车而已···1. 如果小牛的歌曲游戏化的话···2. '今晚和小山桑REAL LOVE' by：西给3. 完全女装大佬化的小手。4. 一直心心念的白衬衫的西给。5. 一直不出现的黑化庆。6. 和丧尸玩游戏的增手。7. 前段时间引起骚动的西给手腕的手铐痕迹。





	1. 电子恋人的真爱时间  上（庆成 增手）

**Author's Note:**

> 注意事项：  
1.有车！  
2.请理解二大禁含义。  
3.半现实设定，短篇，完结。R，有车，有mob出没，避雷注意。  
4.本篇cp：庆成（小山庆一郎X加藤成亮）增手（增田贵久X手越裕也）

“你个杂鱼，居然往这边走！”

“啊啊！来啊来啊！和你正面杠啊！”

“啊啊啊！可恶！明明就差一点点的说！”

手越玩游戏的声音响彻整个乐屋，增田默默撇了他一眼，无奈地一边收拾着刚刚吃完的便当一边看向在一旁写东西的加藤，果然加藤也是一副不爽地样子。

每次都会这样想，但是到现在还是很佩服加藤可以在如此吵杂的环境里写东西。增田这样想着，就听见加藤开了口。

“tegoshi你真的吵死了。”加藤抓了一下头发，转头看向坐在后面沙发上拿着手机充电的小山。“还有你！”

“诶？我？”小山一脸懵逼的指着自己，睁大了眼睛。

“那个biubiubiu的声音真的很烦！虽然声音不大！但是一直是同一个音调所以很烦！”

增田听着加藤的抱怨，默默点了点头。

“啊~massu和shige真是不明白游戏的乐趣啊~”手越把游戏机丢到一边，晃荡着手臂说道。“每天就知道写写写~写写写~到底在写什么东西啦~”

一如既往地欺负着加藤的手越。

“喂！西给可是在做重要的工作！你这家伙”

一如既往地吐槽着手越的加藤。

还有一如既往地一边玩着无聊的游戏，一边注视着这样两个人的小山。

增田一如既往地叹了口气。

好不容易终于结束了一天的工作，增田回到家里，今天的收录比想象的长了很多，这也都是因为那两个家伙在胡闹。

洗完澡疲劳感还是难以消除，增田就这样进入了梦乡。

突然一阵吵杂的声音吵醒，睁开眼睛却发现自己在一个奇怪的房间，四面都是LED屏，屏幕上的蓝色天空里飘落着粉红色的樱花花瓣。

“诶？”从地上爬起来，增田觉得自己的脑子还没转过来。梦吗？

在面对着增田的墙上，樱花突然开始快速移动起来，在巨大的屏幕上出现了“梦幻岛”几个大字。紧接着，下面出现了一个画着花边的按钮状的东西，上面写着“开始游戏”。

“诶？”还是不明白怎么回事，难道是哪个电视台的整蛊？这也太高端了吧。

就在增田这样想着的时候，突然他听到了右边的墙壁外有什么声音传了过来，似乎就是刚才吵醒他的声音：“完全找不到退出按钮啊！真是的···”

是加藤的声音！

“Shige！”增田赶快向着声音传来的方向喊道。

“诶？massu？”果然是加藤的声音。“你也在这里啊！”

“诶···这是什么？电视台的整蛊吗？”增田疑惑的站起身四处检查，但是哪怕这里有摄像机也看不出来，因为四面都是LED屏幕。

“我也不清楚。你现在也是游戏初始页面吗？有开始游戏的按钮吗？”

加藤的声音突然从头顶上方传了过来，增田吓了一跳，惊讶地抬起头，向上确定后发现上面也是LED屏，就问道：“你到底在我的什么方向？”

“我现在是用语音通话在和你通话。增田桑你看看你左边耳朵上应该有一个按钮，那是游戏语音用的，长按3秒可以连接通话。”加藤沉默了一下，说道。“我已经试过各种方法了，根本没有出去的地方，整个房间可以动的部分只有开始游戏的按钮。”

增田走到开始页面前面，仔细观察着LED屏幕，然后说道：“诶···梦幻岛是什么情况？根据NEVERLAND出的新游戏？现在出这个游戏？广告？”

“诶？梦幻岛？······我们的游戏名不一样。”加藤疑惑的声音传了过来。“我这里显示的是'阿瓦隆'，AVALON的汉字，屏幕上是紫色的星空，上面浮着银色的汉字。”

增田靠近墙面，环绕了一圈寻找其他的按钮，但是果然如同加藤说的，整个房间只有这个部分可以动。而且，两个人明明可以联系但是却不是一个游戏，完全搞不懂现在的状况，增田觉得自己一脸懵。

“反正，先开始游戏吧，也只有这个办法了。”加藤的声音又传了过来，还没等他反应过来，增田就听见了加藤按动按钮的声音。

“喂，你等··”急急忙忙地也按动了按钮，增田瞬间被卷入了一阵旋涡之中。

M side--梦幻岛

反应过来后，增田发现自己正站在一个巨大的游乐园中，自己的面前是一个巨大的双层旋转木马，粉金色与白色的配色充满了少女心，除此之外，巨大的摩天轮，通往水面的水上过山车···各种娱乐设施一应俱全。

“Shige。”打开通话器，对面传来了嘈杂的声音。“我在旋转木马的前面···”

“哈？旋转木马？”加藤提高了声音。

“我在游乐园里，虽然看起来蛮好玩的样子···只不过···没有人的游乐园还蛮恐怖的··”

增田的话音未落，加藤的声音就传了过来：“恐怖？我才恐怖呢！”

顿了顿，他继续说道：“我现在大概是在一个CLUB···”

“？？？ﾘ ｀▽´ﾉﾘ？”

“我觉得···应该是个gay吧。”

“？？？ﾘ ｀▽´ﾉﾘ？”

S side--阿瓦隆

加藤一只手捂住耳朵，但是还是不能清晰地听到增田的声音，酒吧里的音乐声几乎是爆音播放，肉眼可见之处都被穿着奇异的男人们挤满了，空气中的酒精味混合着奇异的香味。

天花板上挂着的舞厅球灯反射着深紫色的光线，闪光灯不时的打亮整个空间，不远处的钢管舞台表演着脱衣舞秀，舞台后的墙面上写着“Avalon Saturdays”的字样。

加藤迷茫地愣了半晌，四处观察了一下，发现和自己所处的舞池的对角处有一个出口。他只好打算先绕过这片被男人们充满的混乱舞台区，尝试从墙边挪动过去。

但是，在他的面前是散发着热气的一大堵人肉墙，这样的人员密集程度简直就是裸露版的东京高峰期地铁，如果被卷进去了大概会变成绞肉机里的肉吧。

尽量靠近人群聚集的边缘地区，缓慢地挪动着，人群里的男人们穿着暴露，在爆音中相互抚摸着，不知道是人群密集导致的温度升高还是什么原因，加藤觉得自己的脸都在发烫。

进入人员密度最高的区域，加藤觉得自己寸步难行，靠着舞池边缘慢慢地挪动着，突然身后传来了男人的声音。

“嗨，白衬衫的小哥，你今天从哪边过来的啊？”

啊、被搭讪了。

“啊···我···”明明直接走开就好了，却下意识地张口说话了，加藤一下子有些慌张起来。

“我挺喜欢你的衬衫的。”男人这样说着，将手搭上了加藤的腰。

“啊、那个···”赶快恢复冷静，稍微躲开了男人的肢体接触。“我有同行的人。”

“这样啊···”男人笑了笑，收回了手，“那就太可惜了。”

啊啊。刚刚一瞬间慌神了，加藤想着，赶快打开了通话器。

“masu，这到底什么情况？完全不是什么游戏啊，我完全被卷入了什么特殊活动啊。刚刚还被人搭讪了。。。”加藤的语速不自觉地加快了。

糟糕···这里太糟糕了···

一大群男人们拥挤在一起，有人穿着皮革的束缚带一样的东西，有人穿着用锁链编织的服装，还有直接裸露着上半身穿着皮短裤的人，露背小礼裙，华丽的彩色翅膀，高叉兔女郎装······

简直可谓是应有尽有，琳琅满目，目不暇接，品目繁多···

“masu···你还在吗？这里太糟糕啦！还有兔女郎···”

滋滋的电流声后，增田的声音传了过来：“···我这边也是···“

“糟糕的东西？”

“不是···也算是吧···我是说···也有兔女郎···”

“什么鬼？游乐园里？”

“Tegoshi扮的。”

“诶！∵)？Tegoshi？”

M side--梦幻岛

虽然很理解加藤的处境，但是现在的增田只能一脸无奈站在原地。自己的相方戴着毛茸茸的兔子耳朵，穿着毛茸茸的白色坎肩和毛茸茸的粉色的小裙子，从旋转木马后面跑了过来。

“这什么、、鬼、、”增田不自觉地露出了嫌弃的脸。

“massu(o≧ω≦)ﾉﾞ”手越远远地向他招着手。

“shige、我觉得那个家伙不是很正常。”

手越蹦跶到他的旁边，笑嘻嘻地看着他。果然不是很正常···

“你先找找koyama，可能他就在···”话还没说完，手越突然一把捏住了他的耳垂将通话器关上了。

“呐！和我在一起的时候怎么能和别的男人讲话！(o`^´o)”

“·······”如同看着一个精神病人一样的看着手越的增田。“shige啦···”

“那谁啦！٩(o`н´o)۶”手越鼓起嘴巴，一副生气的样子。

“哈？”增田一脸懵逼，本来这种情况应该会生气了，但是，突然发表不认识门把的宣言，这个人实在是太不正常了，如果现在真的不是在拍节目，可能就是这个家伙终于真的疯掉了。

“我不想管啦~Taka~一起去玩吧(・ω・人)ﾟ:*.”

增田跟着他的情绪，勉勉强强地应了一声：“至少、把衣服换了吧。”

“嗯~好哦~”(ﾟ´ω｀ﾟ)说完咕噜一转圈，突然就从白色兔女郎装变成了公主裙。

增田看着这一幕，整个人都傻掉了“？？？？？？？？∑(･Д･ﾘ怎么做到的！”

“诶？”手越又转了个圈圈，服装马上变成了妹抖服“游戏换装啊~”

看到这一幕的增田，不知道为什么地突然感觉到了一丝安心。

至少···这个家伙应该不是真的手越···

大概这一切，也只是一场梦罢了···

增田这样想着。

S side--阿瓦隆

和增田的通话突然中断了，但是却知道了在增田的游戏里出现了手越这个情报。虽然好像发生了什么奇怪的事情，但是至少剧情有了一些进展。

虽说如此···

但自己这边除了时不时被奇奇怪怪的人搭讪以外什么事情都没有发生！

完全不理解这个游戏的宗旨在哪里！

说让我找小山那个家伙！

也根本不知道要从哪里找！

难道要我从这一大片的裸男里面找到哪一个是小山吗？

什么鬼游戏？

神经衰弱搞基版？？

这种游戏有什么乐趣？？？

一边吐槽着一边穿过舞池中拥挤的人群，首先还是想想怎么样出去比较现实。

好不容易穿过了人群到达了那个出口，但是一走进去就发现这个地方并不是什么出口，而是一排的VIP个室，刚靠近一点，里面就传出了某种声音，某种无法描述的声音，加藤只能默默退出来。

·······好险。

唯一的出口居然是这种地方，这个故事要怎么进行真是完全不明白！编写这个游戏剧本的人到底在想什么啊···

虽然完全停不下来吐槽，但是加藤还是努力地在混乱的人群中努力判断着是否有小山的身影。加藤试图往舞台的地方靠近了一些，甚至连舞台上的舞男们和调酒师什么的都检查了一遍。

然而，半个小时下来，除了被搭讪了几次，莫名其妙的被摸了几把以外，完全没有任何的进展，加藤也终于觉得心急了。

啊啊！怎么到处都找不到！

加藤开始有些烦躁，突然他瞥到了靠近VIP室附近的吧台那里坐着一个家伙，一头像狐狸一样的黄毛。

难道是····十几年前轻浮时期的小山？

啊、原来是这种设定！

恍然大悟的加藤立马往那个方向靠过去，跨越重重障碍好不容易终于到了吧台附近。

感觉自己已经汗流浃背了，加藤不带好气地“喂！”的喊了一声，但是那个黄毛的家伙完全没有要回头的样子。

加藤只好穿过正在交谈的几个人中间的缝隙，一屁股坐到他的旁边：“你这家伙！”的喊了一声。

那个人转过头，看向加藤。

···完全不是同一个人。

黄毛的家伙只不过是个普通的青年，看起来的确很年轻的样子，但是完全！不是！小山！

“抱歉···认错人了···”这种情况真是又尴尬又让人烦躁。

“啊、完全没关系。”那个黄毛说道，看着气喘吁吁地加藤，黄毛递给他一张餐巾纸，问道：“还好吗？”

“啊···谢了。”接过纸巾擦了擦脸，一只胳膊撑着吧台，瞥了一眼那个青年，看起来也算是个可以聊天的人，便搭了个腔。“不好意思，我刚刚在找人，打扰你了。”

黄毛刚刚似乎正在和调酒师聊着天，见加藤过来就跟调酒师示意了一下，调酒师便转身调酒去了。

“的确，这边平常人就挺多的呢。”黄毛说道，“今天还是avalon的活动日，人就更多了，不过也挺好的，大家今天都感觉挺开心的。”

不知道是不是和某个人的讲话方式有些相似，刚刚有些心焦的加藤稍微安心了一些，也干脆坐了下来，随便让自己平静一下。

看起来黄毛比自己年轻很多，加藤也安下心，拿出年长者的腔调：“你是这边的常客？”

“啊、也不算、、”黄毛正说着，调酒师给加藤递过来了一杯鸡尾酒。

“诶？我没有点···”加藤摆了摆手，想要拒绝。因为刚刚检查过，自己身上完全没有现金。

黄毛将酒推到他面前，“没事，我请你。”

“啊、但是、、”加藤有些犹豫要不要接受这杯酒。

黄毛摇了摇头，一副看起来很老练的样子说道：“在这边，这种很普通的，你不要在意。”

黄毛的家伙很会和人拉近距离，两人意外地投机，加藤也加快了喝酒的速度。

聊着聊着，一杯酒也逐渐见了底，然后突然就收到了增田打过来的通话语音。

似乎有些微醺一样，自己莫名的有些喝嗨了，按了半天也没按到耳朵上的按钮，好不容易打开了语音，一打开就听到了手越的高音轰炸。

“啊啊啊~massu有丧尸啊！！！！！！！！！！！”

不知道是不是酒吧的音乐和光线的原因，平常这点量根本不会醉，但是现在加藤却开始觉得有些自己有些晕晕乎乎的。

晕晕乎乎中加藤听到了那两个人的尖叫和声。

“你！你这家伙！你自己害怕就不要拉着我玩啊！！！！”

“呀！！！！！！！！！快快快！追上来了！”

“还有你的僵尸新娘装跑步很麻烦啦！！！快换掉！！！！”

“(ﾟ´ω｀ﾟ)咕噜~”

“为什么又是兔女郎！？”

M side--梦幻岛

手越和增田两个人从鬼屋里冲了出来，一边跑着还一边大喊着。

“shige！救命！救命！”增田对着语音通话大声喊着。

“masu！丧尸追出来了啊啊啊啊啊！”手越的高音在耳边响彻着。

“shige！？shige？？怎么没声音了！！！”增田继续着通话，却没听到对面的声音，再一转头，一个浑身是血的丧尸突然出现在两个人的面前。

“哇啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”两个人大叫起来。

增田觉得自己已经快跑不动了，那些丧尸却似乎毫不觉得累一样的追逐着他们，自己旁边的这个体力变态的女装变态也似乎还能继续跑下去。

不行了，再这样下去要累死了。

喘着气，猛地抬起头，通往水面的过山车出现在了增田的眼前。

“过山车！过山车！”一把抓住跑在前面的手越，拉着他就向着过山车的方向跑过去。

丧尸们还是穷追不舍，增田拽着手越坐上了过山车，刚刚坐上过山车，过山车就如同有人操作一样的动了起来。

后面追上来的丧尸们，居然抓住了过山车的尾部装饰，还在往前面爬。

“吓死人了啊！！！！！”两个人有默契地大声喊叫着。

随着过山车升到最高点，丧尸们也逐渐逼近了两个人所在的前排，一只吊着眼睛的丧尸几乎要接触到了手越。

就在这时，过山车猛地开始俯冲，巨大的冲击力将那几只丧尸全部甩了出去，两个人也开始大声的尖叫。

“牛掰了！啊啊啊！！！！”手越的高音再一次彪了出来。

过山车猛地转了360度，向水面俯冲下去。

“哗啦————”

S side--阿瓦隆

晕晕乎乎地，加藤觉得自己似乎被什么人带到了一个房间，迷迷糊糊中紫红色的妖艳的光球在闪烁着。

异世界感、宇宙体验感。

感觉自己的身体感官和自己分离了一样，身体就如同变成了一个巨大的恒星一样，内部不断地发出难以平息的热量。

好热···

啊、糟了···

被下药了···

KOYAMA···

这个混蛋、到底在哪里啊···

每次都是！重要的时候！最需要他的时候就不见了！

加藤觉得大脑开始变得混沌起来，转速越发缓慢，感觉自己已经失去了思考问题的能力，但是“危险”这个信号不断地冲击着自己的大脑神经。

感觉自己被带到了床边，然后被一把丢在了床上，耳边传来了咔擦咔擦的声音，手腕上传来了皮革的质感。

怎么办···被绑住手了···

不知道之后会被怎么样了···

身体使不上力气，大脑也快要停止运转了。

头顶的紫红色的光球不断地旋转着，随着光球的旋转，感觉自己也在不断地旋转，眩晕感席卷了大脑，胃部涌起了恶心的感觉。

眩晕中，似乎门被打开了，房间门口出现了一个人影，和黄毛的家伙说了些什么后·，那个人走了过来。

还没来得及看清那个人的脸，加藤突然就失去了视觉。

一片漆黑中，加藤觉得自己的神经一下子全部被激活了起来。

这什么情况···好可怕···

如同羽毛一样的抚动突然从身上略过，一阵电流从身体里击起，全身的汗毛都立了起来。

一双手灵巧地解开了衬衫的扣子，钻进了衬衫的缝隙，冰冷的指尖碰到了高温的皮肤，感觉像是热熔胶蔓延在皮肤上一样，如同要被烫伤一样的温度。

那双如同小蛇一样的手、一直在皮肤上游动着，挑动着身体里每一厘米的神经。

自己的皮肤上那种似乎要被灼伤一样的，带着痛感的快乐一阵一阵的席卷了大脑。

啊、这种感觉！好讨厌！！！

突然之间，那个身影似乎想起来了什么一样，停止了触摸，站起身将加藤的衬衫合上，转身快步地走出了房间。

刺痛感瞬间消失了，取而代之的空虚感席卷了加藤。

“唔···”加藤试着动了动被绑在头顶的手腕，两只手被皮革制的手铐绑住，试着想移动着取下蒙在眼睛上的眼罩，随着“咔擦”一声铁链声，手腕感受到了什么东西的牵扯力。

手被锁在了什么东西上，眼睛什么都看不到。

啊···现在要怎么办···

感觉自己的眼泪都要出来了···

到底在哪里啊···

小山那个家伙···


	2. 电子恋人的真爱时间 下 （庆成 增手）

M side--梦幻岛

从水里捞上来，又在空中来了一个免费甩干，好不容易来到了一个没有丧尸的地方，增田还是觉得自己浑身不舒服。

自己被手越“帮忙”换了一身土到不行的学生服。

对面的手越则是变身成了他最爱的JK。

而现在穿着学生服的tegomassu正坐在摇摇晃晃地摩天轮上···

这到底什么情况···

在心里默默吐槽着，增田呆呆地望着窗外的景色，不说别的，这个游乐园还是挺有趣的···

突然手越一屁股从对面的位置上坐到了增田的这边，摩天轮的包厢猛地晃动了一下。

增田慌张地伸手稳住包厢：“喂！突然！你这家伙！突然干嘛！”

伸出手，手越piupiu地点了两下增田的右肩。

一个游戏页面突然浮现在了空中，一条顶端画着爱心的数据条出现在增田的眼前。

“看~爱心马上就要满格啦( 'ω')ラブ❤️==========~满格时就可以通关了！”手越看起来似乎很兴奋的样子。

啊！原来这个游戏是这样通关啊！

赶快告诉shige吧！

这样想着，增田赶快点开通话器，才发现自己居然一直没有关通话器。

“shige在吗？通关方式是爱心！！”增田说完，等待着对面的回答，但是对面却并没有声音。

增田加大了说话的音量：“shige？在听吗？碰两下右边肩膀就可以看到爱心条了！”

“嗯···？”对面终于传来了迷迷糊糊地声音，然后传来了窸窸窣窣地声音。

“怎么样？”增田追问道。

“有爱心条···但是···完全没有···”加藤的声音听起来非常不稳定，这样的加藤好少见，增田突然有点不安，接着他的声音又传了过来“masu···我现在···大概很危险···”

“诶？”

还没等增田反应过来，通话器对面传来了关门声和一连串的脚步声。

“诶！通讯器居然忘记关了~好险好险~”

“诶？这个声音？”

“噗吱”一声，通讯器突然被关了。

“诶？？？”

S side--阿瓦隆

加藤觉得自己的手被抓住，一把又被放回了头顶，隔着衬衫，有只手摩擦着自己火热的皮肤和胸口的突起。

“···嗯、、啊···”身体变得极度的敏感，明明只是被触摸了一下而已，身体却不听使唤的在颤抖着。

“咔嚓咔嚓“的解皮带的声音加强了布料与下体摩擦带来的细微刺激。

感觉神经都紧绷了起来，心脏的鼓动带来了难以形容的窒息感，身体似乎不在处于大脑的管理范围之下，自顾自地寻求着更多的快感，理性与欢愉进行着拉力战。

“…不要、、住、、手”

每次的颤抖都扯动着被束缚住的手腕，拉扯着不知道挂在哪里的铁链发出咔嚓咔擦的响声。

手腕被温柔的握住，轻轻地按在了床上。

耳边传来了轻微的热气蒸腾感，热量移动到了脸颊上，靠近了嘴唇。

嗯？要被亲了吗？

下意识地扭过头避开了热气的来源。

“怎么了？shige酱···”熟悉的声音轻轻地抚过了耳廓。“不愿意被我碰吗？”

“···诶····小山桑？”加藤的声音颤抖着，甚至不知道现在自己应该是什么感情。

嘴唇被那个热度轻轻触碰了一下，又是一阵电流穿过了身体。

“叫我庆···”小山坐到了床边，俯身靠近了加藤的脖颈旁，低声呢喃道。

“诶····Koyam？啊、······为什···”一阵阵的热气蔓延在颈部，似乎有小虫在爬动一样，这种轻微地刺激比抚摸更让人兴奋。

“K、E、I···才对吧~”再次慢慢地说了一次自己的名字，他的手从胸口一路划了下去。

“吱啦”地一声，加藤的拉链被拉开了。“·····咿？啊、庆酱、等等…”

真糟糕、这个小山完全不是平时认识的温柔的庆酱···

“因为、shige酱一直在找我···所以呢···”

小山的声音听起来和平常超级不一样、、

不要、、不要、、糟糕、、眼泪都出来了、、

突然眼罩被拉开，眼前出现了小山的脸。

“shige、怎么哭了？”一瞬间，加藤听到了他语气里带着担心。

“什么都没有…”

超级害怕…害怕不是小山，害怕自己身边的小山不是真的小山。

但是这种话绝对不会说出口。

“下面…胀的难受吗？”小山问道，将手伸了下去。

“呀…不要…”想要伸手阻止，双手却被绑在头顶的链子拘束住，视野变得清晰后不知怎么的大脑也逐渐清晰了一些，被小山帮着脱下了裤子，加藤的脸涨得通红。

“真的？这样的话，我们会永远被困在游戏里哦~”如同在安慰不想上幼儿园的小朋友一样温柔的语气，但是、说出来的话简直就是个腹黑狂魔…

“不…要…”执拗地反抗着，“根本不知道这两件事情的关系啦…”大脑清醒了起来，面对着熟悉的对象，加藤开始了一如既往地吐槽。

“一直关在这里也没关系？”一边问着，一边抓住了加藤的中心。“啊、唔…”地一声，加藤将不自主发出的声音吞了回去。

“shige相信我，我知道最快的通关方式。”小山直直地看着他，撑起身子坐了起来，拿过放在一旁的钥匙，解开了扣住手铐和锁链的锁扣。

“我不想让shige觉得不舒服…可以吗？shige？”小山握着加藤的手，保持着扣住手铐的状态放在了加藤的胸口上。

M side

“没关系吧···那边。”增田有些在意的样子。

“呐···从刚开始就一直这样···(´;ω;｀)一直在想shige的事情···”手越露出了一脸委屈地表情。

“手喵吃醋了···(´；д； )ふぇぇ…”突然称呼自己手喵的手越，一把抓住了增田的袖子左右的摇晃着。

“呐、拜托了。你能快点恢复正常吗？”比起这个手越，还是平常那个有点烦人的家伙比较好，这样想着，自己的语气也有些冷漠了起来。

手越突然低下头半天没有反应，正当增田疑惑时，手越突然放下了手，然后拽下了头上的假发。

“啊、正常···看，我正常了吧！其实一直是正常状态的说。”说话方式突然变回普通手越的手越这样说道，虽然他的穿着还是女子高中生，但是的确现在的手越就是平常地的手越。

“诶？？那···你知道shige是谁吗？”想起开始时发表不认识门把宣言的手越，毕竟从那里开始增田才一直认为这只是一个普通的（？）梦。

“废话···门把怎么会不知道！”这样回答着的手越，对着一旁的包厢里的反光的铁板梳理着一下被假发头套弄得乱七八糟的头发。

“？？？那刚才？？？这是游戏？还是梦？”增田对这个故事情节的转折感到无比惊讶，陷入了一瞬间混乱状态。

“啊···游戏啦···游戏···但是现在我有点玩累了···”说着就靠在了包厢的窗户上拿出了手机，一脸无聊地开始翻了起来。

增田向旁边瞥了一眼，看到了视野左下角的爱心条正在不断地减少。

“啊啊啊！爱心在下降啊！”增田叫了起来，一把抓住了一旁玩手机的手越的肩膀使劲地晃了一把：“手越！现在不是玩累的时候！我们会被困在游戏里的！”

“诶···”手越瞥了紧张的增田一眼，淡淡地说道：“反正我本来就没在游戏里面···”

“你看。”手越坐正了身子，继续道：”如果我想出去的话···“

增田看到手越的身体突然变得有些透明，然后如同不稳定电波一样，他的影像开始闪烁起来。

“不行！！！”

增田一把将手越的肩膀掰过来，对着他的嘴唇就亲上去了。

“唔！！？？mas···su？？”增田嘴唇的热度和特有的香味突然蔓延开来，主导权突然被夺走，手越的脸唰的红了起来。

爱心条嘟嘟嘟的叫了起来，刚刚还在下降的血量一瞬间升到了满格。

只听“pong！”地一声，爱心条变成了一个巨大的 爱心。

********* ******** 丿

************ ************** 丿

**************** ***************** 丿

*********************************** 丿

********************************** 丿

********congratulation********* 丿

***************************** 丿

************************* 丿

******************** 丿

*************** 丿

*********** 丿

******* 丿

*** 丿

* 丿

一阵白光闪过，巨大的爱心散开变成了绯红色的樱花花瓣，

“啊…居然结束了…我明明还想多玩一会的说···”手越看着通关的页面，不满地发出了嘀咕声。

“······但是，结束页面还蛮好看的。”增田看着窗外说道。“意外地…这个游戏…还挺不错的…”

“诶？？？？？？？？？”

S side --本番

“嘛········”犹豫着，瞥了一眼身边的小山，见他正握着自己的手看着自己。

这场景仿佛就是等待着马上要进产房生小孩的夫妇一样，忍不住在心里默默吐槽着，加藤还是觉得哪里别扭，大概是药醒了，大脑恢复运转后反而觉得很不好意思。

“···那···就···交给你了？”不知道为什么突然用起了敬语，大概是因为想要隐藏害羞的感觉。

卧槽、这台词也太™可爱了吧！听到这句话的小山庆一郎在心里这样想到。

“嗯~超喜欢西给的。”一把扑上去抱住加藤，身下的人发出了“呜啊”地叫声。

吻上他的嘴唇，直接地入侵到了他的口腔深处。

“啊、唔…嗯嗯…”

两人的腿紧紧交缠在了一起，国王尺寸的大床上两个人紧紧地贴在一起，呼吸声和水蒸气黏在一起，在紫色的不断变化地灯光，显得更加地淫靡。

小山的手握住的两人的中心也紧密的贴合在一起，相互摩擦着，制造着更多的热量。

“等等、、小山…哈···啊···手铐…拆开…”两只手无法分开，只能圈成圈状环在小山的脖子上。

“嗯…？”

小山突然停下了动作近距离地盯着加藤，加藤迷茫地眨了眨眼睛，终于意识到了原因。

“啊…真是的…嗯~啊！等…庆~帮我把手铐解开…”

“因为刚刚叫错了所以现在先驳回这个请求、、”说着，腾出一只手从床头柜摸出了一管润滑剂，涂在手指上。

“诶？koy···庆…要做什…”抬起眼睛看向离开的小山，加藤眼神游离起来。

将头从加藤环绕的手臂中移动出来，如同公主抱一样的姿势将他的腿弯了上来。

“来、乖、自己抱住腿。”小山左手握住他的中心，另一只手滑向了加藤的股沟。

冰凉的感觉从下体传来，加藤不自觉地屏住了呼吸，感觉到异物的入侵感，却感觉不到人体的温度。

“诶、是什么…庆？”自己的视角看不见小山手上拿着的东西，加藤有些慌张地探过头。

“小小的棒子~”小山微微笑着说道。

“诶…不要啦…呜啊！”突然，滑溜溜的棒子在体内扭动了起来，不断地划过内壁的不同位置，一种奇怪的感觉冲了上来，加藤忍不住地颤抖起来。

时不时的触碰到内壁的某个地方，每一次都会带来强烈的射精感，但是中心被小山紧紧地握着，一点动作都没有的小山只是在一旁笑笑地看着自己，强烈地羞耻感伴随着快感刺激着大脑。

被手铐束缚住的手臂根本抱不住自己的双腿，但是一旦放下腿，马上又会被小山给强制地弯回去。

“庆···酱···已经···呜…”大脑变得乱七八糟了，泪腺都跟着混乱了。

“已经…嗯啊…想要庆酱…想要碰庆酱、已经···手铐、呜…解开…拜托了…”

逐渐陷入混乱的加藤摇着头，近乎迷乱地伸出手想要去触碰什么。突然被亲了一下，加藤睁大了眼睛。“抱歉、”小山说着，松开了握住中心的手，从上衣口袋里掏出了钥匙，咔嚓咔嚓地开着手铐。

身体里的玩具还在自己扭动着，得到解放的中心漏出了些许的透明液体。

“快点…啦…已经要…”强烈地快感让加藤不由地挺起腰。

解开手铐，加藤手腕上已经出现了些许淤血的痕迹。小山凝视了一会儿他手腕上的痕迹，突然伸出舌头舔上了加藤的手腕。

“咦？啊~别…已经…”奇妙的麻痹感从手腕牵连至整个身体，后孔中的玩具不知疲倦地刺激着内部的兴奋点，射精感进一步高扬着。

小山抿着嘴似笑非笑地向他的下体看去，用轻柔的语气呢喃道：“要去了？明明药效都已经过去了…西给酱、真淫乱。”

“唔…”来自各个部位的刺激伴随着言语的羞辱，生理性的泪水一下子涌了出来。

“西给酱，我准备进来了。”

将玩具从他的体内抽出来，突然将自己的东西插入了加藤的体内。

“啊啊！突然、嗯…啊…要去…”突然的刺激如同洪水一般席卷而来，加藤挺起了腰，中心渗出了白浊。

“还不行…”被小山抓住堵住了中心的顶端，加藤的身体剧烈颤抖起来“庆~庆~松手、松…”。

已经变得无比柔软的内部如同有魔力一般的吸引力，强忍着粗暴地直捣黄龙的冲动，小山缓缓地抽插着。

“嗯…嗯…啊、庆酱，再快点…再激烈一点…也没关系…”

“西给酱…真擅长挑逗啊…”

将他的双腿环上自己的腰，猛地贯穿到底，剧烈的摇晃着腰部，两个人都身体激烈的碰撞在一起。

“啊…庆…嗯、啊~”将头扭到一边，喘息声不断地从口中流出，加藤紧紧地抓住了小山的手臂。

“要去…松手…”加藤的手从小山的手臂滑向那双握着自己中心的手指。

“哈…嗯…”毫无松手的迹象，反而加快了速度的小山也开始逐渐失去控制了。

两个人逐渐陷入无法自拔的深渊中。

突然小山停下了动作，用空出的一只手碰了碰加藤的肩膀。

“好、险！差一点就满格了…”

突然停止动作开始说意味不明的话，加藤看向伏在自己身上的小山，投去了迷离的目光：“诶？为什么…”

“差点点！差一点点就游戏结束了!西给酱也享受过头了！”一瞬间着急起来，突然将问题丢给加藤的小山有些慌张地说着。

“谁！、享受了！”加藤涨红着脸申辩着。

“稍微等一下，西给你冷静一下。”说着深呼吸一口，抬起身体想让自己平静下来的小山这时忘记了一件重要的事情。

“···/// 你、天然吗？你在里面我怎么冷静！…嗯啊、”突然抬起身子，细小的摩擦一下子刺激到了内壁。

……小山突然保持着俯撑的姿势凝固了。

“又…怎么了…庆…”突然有些担心起来的加藤。

小山猛地抬起头，一脸坚定地看着他，说道：“那、就别冷静了。”

“诶？什么鬼…啊啊啊啊！慢点啦！”

“啊、太…激烈…庆…嗯嗯…啊…”

“要去、庆…等等、啊、啊！……”

两人都达到高潮的瞬间，星空快速的旋转着，如同宇宙中的时空隧道的形成，泵发出了白色的闪光，最后一切回归了黑暗。

M side

……

早上起床后的增田保持了20分钟的呆坐状态后，冒出的起床后的第一句话是：

这什么鬼梦？

“最后…不知道西给怎么样了……”起床后的增田一边挤牙膏一边嘟嘟囔囔地说着。

“不是、这只是梦而已！在想什么呢！masuda！”拍了拍自己的脸，想让自己清醒一点，等下还有四个人的排练，现在想这些乱七八糟的东西的话，等下气氛一定会变得很奇怪。

走进排练室时，加藤已经在和staff讨论歌曲编排了。

“早上好…”平静了一下心情，向他打了个招呼。

“啊、massu早上好。”一如既往地腔调，果然…昨天晚上只是一个梦罢了。

这时，门外传来了手越的大嗓门。

“早上好！早上好！哈哈，今天也是元气满满呢！”

推开门，啪的把包随手丢在了一旁的桌子上，回头瞟了一眼，看到增田，哦了一声，“早~”

“哦、早~是什么鬼、好好打招呼啦！”增田自然地吐槽了一句，果然…昨天那个是一场梦啊。

突然门被推开了，小山拿着一份文件出现在了门口：“西给酱、AVALON怎么样？”

增田隔着半个排练室都能看见AVALON这个词出现的瞬间，加藤如同被什么戳中了一般，肩膀猛地抖动了一下。

诶？错觉？

“啊、massu tegoshi早上好。”一如既往地向两人打着招呼，快步走向加藤和工作人员那边。

“刚才去问了一下舞台监督，说这个地方放AVALON也可以。”一边说着，一边将手自然的搭在加藤的肩膀上。

这次加藤更明显的抖动了一下，然后侧身躲了一下小山的手。

诶？诶？这是？

转头去看手越，却正好对上了他的视线，两人同时唰地转过头…

这难道…

不是fake的吗？

\---------完-----------


End file.
